Shok Ebasit Hissra
by Redi Chalyn
Summary: Struggle is an illusion. Sequel to "When Pride Falls" but can stand alone. Elizabeth Hawke must duel the Arishok with the fate of Kirkwall at stake. Oneshot.


Elizabeth Hawke walked through the double doors into the main part of the keep, heart pounding in her chest. Despite all her attempts at peace, all Fenris's diplomacy with the Arishok, the Qunari had nonetheless attacked Kirkwall. She walked in just in time to see the Arishok tossing the Vicount's head into the croud, his crown clattering away. She almost took a step back, but felt Fenris's hand on her shoulder. She nodded. A noble spoke out, but his would-be rebellion was qualmed by an honor guard snapping his neck. Elizabeth shook her head and stepped forward, the crowd parting to let her, Fenris, Aveline, and Varric through.

"Serah Hawke. But for all your might, you are still blind as these bas. You do not see."

Elizabeth took a calming breath, gathering her wits. "We can still work this out, Arishok."

The Arishok tilted his head. "Perhaps. Prove yourself, basrah, or kneel with your brethren."

Elizabeth grabbed her staff and called forth a tempest, lightning bolts coming down on the four honor guard that assaulted them. She sent shock after shock, helping her companions deal with them from closer than they wanted. They trusted her aim to be true with her spells, just as they trusted Varric with his crossbow. Unlike Varric though, Elizabeth was not ready for hand to hand combat should it come to that. Despite their frequent pleas, however, she always fought in the middle of the action, a symbol of either bravery or stupidity depending on who you asked when.

The Arishok stepped forward. "Parshaara! You are bassalit-an, after all. Few in this city command such a title. So tell me, Hawke, you know I cannot withdraw. What would you do, in my shoes?"

Elizabeth almost wished Isabella would show up with the book and this would be settled peacefully, but she knew that to be an illusion. She looked into the Arishok's eyes. "There is only one way to settle this, Arishok."

The Arishok nodded. "I agree."

Fenris stepped forward. "Arishakost. Qun anam ebrato. You have granted this woman basalit-an. By your own admission, she now has the right to challenge you."

The Arishok looked at Fenris, condescending. "If you truly knew the Qun, elf, you would not suggest I battle a female."

"But she is no female. She is a respected outsider, by your own words."

The Arishok looked at Elizabeth. "What say you, Hawke? Do you agree to a duel?"

Elizabeth hid the shock from her eyes. "Anything special I should know about?"

"We battle to the death. If you are victorious, the rest of the Qunari will return to Par Vollen."

"And if you win?"

"Then you will be dead."

Elizabeth had to give credit to his bluntness, which outdid even her own. She nodded. "Very well, Arishok. To the death."

"Meravas! So shall it be."

The rest of the Qunari stepped back, as did Varric and Aveline. Fenris stayed at Elizabeth's side long enough to whisper in her ear. "This is no ordinary battle you enter. Do not plunge into certain death because your pride prevents you from staying afar." He gave her shoulder a squeeze before going to the others, not taking his eyes off her for a second. Elizabeth pulled her staff out, hearing nothing but her heart pounding wildly. As the Arishok drew his weapons, her pulse steadied as it always did before a battle. She took a deep breath, pulling on any reserves of mana she had.

Elizabeth stood her ground until the Arishok was inches away from ramming into her before she jumped to the side, letting him run into the wall instead. She shook her head, realizing she would have to take Fenris's advice if she had any hope of surviving. She made the stone from the floor bind the Arishok as she sent a blast of ice to him, remembering how Fenris had said it was warm on Saharron. She shot four bolts of electricity coursing through the Arishok before slamming her staff on the ground, calling a lightning bolt to strike him. As he broke through the stone encircling him, she ran. On his own accord, her dog jumped on the Arishok, distracting him at best while Elizabeth sent a stone fist to pummel the giant. She tossed a lyrium potion back, realizing her mana was nearly depleted. She ran again, making every effort to stay at a distance to attack. She froze the Arishok in place with ice and called a tempest to electrocute him, sending an additional powerful lightning bolt coursing through him. He broke through the ice but she thought she still had time to petrify him. She failed to cast the spell in time, however, and before she could run she found herself in the air, held up by the sword through her middle. When she fell, she got up and staggered away, healing herself with the last of her mana. She took the oppurtunity of the Arishok running into a pillar to drink another potion, shivering at the effects. Faster this time, she brought the stone to bind his legs and called the Maker to bring his fist down upon the heathen, knocking him down.

Breathing hard, Elizabeth sent a bolt of electricity coursing through the Arishok before running again. She pondered on how she should practice running more often in case she had to do something like this again, but shook her head at the thought. _Running is for cowards_, she thought to herself. Too late, she realized the Arishok had begun a charge and rammed into her, knocking her to the ground. She brought ice to her hands and threw it at him, freezing him into place to give her enough time to roll away and stand, shaking. She hadn't had enough energy to put real power into the spell and the Arishok broke free quickly, skewering her yet again. She heard herself scream in pain as her sight started to darken, feeling her blood spill out. The blade had gone through her chest this time, and she could feel it had barely missed her heart. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"Venak hol, Hawke."

Elizabeth shook her head, pulling on every reserve she had to at least attempt to escape this. She blasted the Arishok's face with ice and fell to the floor, dragging herself away. She didn't have enough energy to heal herself, but she had enough to knock him down with a stone fist.

The Arishok staggered back, breathing raggedly, falling onto the steps. He glared at Elizabeth, who had managed to stand and was glaring down at him. "We will...return..."

Elizabeth shook her head as she heard the Arishok breathe one last sigh as he died. The other Qunari silently left, presumably to return to Par Vollen. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes closed but couldn't suppress the cry of pain as she fell to her knees, putting an arm over her chest where blood still seeped out. Fenris ran to her and was beside her in an instant, pulling her arm away and looking at the wound as best he could with her mangled robes in the way.

Knight-Commander Meridith came running in. "Oh, is it over?"

Fenris was glowing slightly and his glow increased as he saw First Enchanter Orsino. "Yes, it is over. You have Hawke to thank, if she makes it."

Orsino's eyes widened. "She needs healing!"

Meridith snapped a look at the mage. "This is no time for your tricks, Orsino!"

Aveline shook her head. "Maybe Anders can help."

Fenris growled as he picked Elizabeth up in his arms, feeling her hot blood run over his arms and down his body. He went to Meridith, glaring. "Make her survive, or you'll wish the Arishok were still here."

Meridith was about to retort, but after truly looking at Elizabeth she relented. "First Enchanter Orsino, see to it that the Circle's best healers take care of this young woman."

Orsino nodded and stepped toward Fenris. "I'll see to it personally, Knight-Commander." Despite how Elizabeth had openly sided with Meridith in this fight, he would not let the mage who saved the lives of all in Kirkwall die. Fenris laid her on the floor, glaring at Orsino who knelt beside her and held his hands just above her body. A blueish light came from his palms, encircling Elizabeth. After what seemed like an eternity, Orsino stopped and stood. "That is all I can do."

Fenris looked into Elizabeth's face anxiously until she opened her eyes at last. "F-Fenris...?" She sat up slowly, aided by the former slave, and stood with his support. She looked around the room and smiled, knowing she'd survived after all.

Meridith stepped forward. "It seems Kirkwall has a new champion."


End file.
